Children Of Phi Brain
Children Of Phi Brain are the group of Solvers and Givers who are eligible to become a full Phi Brain and possess the power of the Gods. Till now closest to being a Phi Brain is Orpheus who has possessed Jin Makata. Powers As a Children Of Phi Brain As of the theme of series, children of Phi Brains can access their power to accelerate their brain control over 100% more than the normal humans. Though it is only shown through the most difficult puzzles given. They can also see a visions of alternate reallity. As a Phi Brain They can alter the time and destroy and create a whole new world even as said by Orpheus can even surpass the real Gods. For a children to becopme a Phi Brain they have to love the puzzle of god, that is the world. Previously before obtaining Pythagoras Document that Phi Brain obtain Writing Of Gods which reveals all the secrets regarding the creation of world but in reallity Orpheus took over the body of the winner Children Of Phi Brain List Given below is the list of all the Puzzlers who were nominated as Children of Phi Brain *'Closest Of Phi Brain' **Jin Makata **Orpheus *'Wearers Of Armband' **Kaito Daimon (former) **Rook Banjou Crossfield (former) **Gammon Sakanoue (former) *'Nominees:' they are children of Phi Brain who have no access to their powers and still nominated for title. **Cubic Galois **Ana Gram *'Wearers Of the Ring: ' **Freecell(former) **Melancholy(former) *'Unknown:' they are children of Phi Brain who triggered their power through unknown means **Raetsel **Kaito Daimon **Rook Banjou Crossfield **Freecell *'Denied Nominees': they were nominated puzzles who could not achieve the title of children of Phi Brain but can still access their power through replica ring and can easily compete with them. **Doubt **Whist **Mizerka Trivia *Gammon was invited by Orpheus but only saw the future after Orpheus forced him to wear the Armlet (which he subsquently destroyed through sheer will power). *Melancholy stated that she saw the future but still was not invited by Orpheus. *Currently all the invited children of Phi Brain and Melancholy are orphans and has no records of living close relatives. *Kaito and Gammon are the only Child of Phi Brain with titles. *Gammon is unique because he fits into both categories of Giver and Solvers. **Initially both Rook and Raetsel are givers but still solve the puzzle though they prefer building puzzles. Speciality It is stated that, many of the Children of Phi Brain have one kind of puzzle they especially strong in. It is possible that competing with them in this puzzle is quite difficult. *Cubic Galois - Number Puzzles *Anna Gram - Artistic Visual Puzzles *Gammon Sakanoue - All But intersted in Treasure Puzzles(as solver), Combat Puzzles as giver *Freecell - Duel Puzzle *Raetsel - Trick Puzzle (as a giver) *Rook Banjou Crossfield - Fools Puzzle (as a giver) *Kaito Daimon - All Puzzles *Orpheus - Puzzle of God, Time Puzzles *Jin Mikata - Fools Puzzle (as a Giver) Category:Terminology